delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
Roast Basilisk is the third chapter in the manga Delicious in Dungeon.Chapter 3 Summary ...Marcille’s dream begins happily with her mother preparing all of her favorite dishes, but it quickly devolves into a nightmare as they are all made from dungeon monsters. She wakes but finds to her horror that she can still smell the food from her dream, which turns out to be another party grilling salt pork, with Chilchuck and Marcille looking on in jealousy. Seeing this, Senshi laments the current, unbalanced state of young adventurers’ diets, though he acknowledges their party's current diet, while nutritious, is missing one key thing: fat, which is what he says Marcille is craving. Marcille disagrees, saying she is simply sick of eating monsters, but Senshi decides that their plan for the day is to hunt a monster rich in fat, and ideally get some eggs too, which he believes are the most nutritionally perfect food. Laios realizes that this means they are going after the king of snakes: the basilisk! Chilchuck remarks that Marcille is finally going to get chicken, but she is doubtful that Basilisks can be call chickens. Laios tells the group of his appreciation of basilisks and chimeras in general, as well as his dream to compare the tastes of basilisk and cockatrice meat. The group search for a basilisk nest as Laios informs the party of their nesting habits. They find one with some freshly laid eggs, which seem a little odd in appearance to Marcille. As they are collecting them, however, they hear the call of a basilisk and look out to see the party from earlier being chased by one, with a member of said party being unfortunately slashed by its claws. As the party is cornered by the basilisk, Laios comes to the rescue and attempts to intimidate the beast by shouting and making his body seem bigger, embarrassing Marcille and Chilchuck in the process. Laios and Senshi team up and defeat the basilisk through confusing it by attacking from different sides. Laios checks on the injured member of the other party, who has been poisoned by the spurs on the basilisk's claws. Laios apologizes, thinking they have no antidotal herb, but Marcille informs him that Senshi says they do. Senshi, however, wishes to use it instead for their meal later, to which Laios and Marcille tell him they want lunch now (in order for the poisoned man to eat the herb and be healed sooner). Senshi prepares the chicken side of the basilisk and makes stuffing, as Marcille urges him to go faster for the injured's sake. As Senshi slowly cooks the basilisk rotisserie-style, the man's health continues to wane, and he is moved closer to the fire to stay warm. When the roast is done, the group speedily spoon some into the injured's mouth, with him looking a little healthier after. While they eat, Marcille heals the man with her magic and encourages him and his other party member to eat with them. As they finish their meal, the healed man asks Laios for advice on getting strong enough to eat monsters, but Senshi instead replies with his three rules: eating healthily, having good sleeping habits and exercising. The two parties part ways, with the other party take Senshi's advice to heart. Unfortunately, it was not enough: they were soundly defeated by Man-eating Plants. Characters in Order of Appearance *Marcille *Laios Thorden *Chilchuck *Senshi *Unnamed female elfen mage *Unnamed male human warrior Dishes * Roast Basilisk Trivia * While they are not named here, the other party mentioned in this chapter are given names later in the series. The elf is called Fionil and it is implied that the human is called Donny.Chapter 32 References